Voto de corrupcion
by Pony96
Summary: Ambos estaban enamorados pero lo suyo era algo imperdonable, ambos estaban condenados a abrir la caja del pecado. One shot basado en la cancion 'Allucing secret black vow' de vocaloid.


ASDFSGFSGAG Holi, A decir verdad no se que demonios hago, simplemente no podia dormir asi que me puse a escuchar canciones de vocaloid y me lo imagine al puro estilo hetalia e.e como sea, solo lo hago por diversión y no es mi intención ofender a alguien(? Ademas dudo que tenga mas de un capitulo.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya

Personajes: Pedro/Itzel: Mexico norte y sur Alfred: America

Voto de corrupción

Herido, triste y sin saber a donde ir; así es como me encontraba.

—You need help? Look's perdido

— ¿Q-qué? P-perdón no hablo tu idioma…

— Come with me! I heelp you, ¡i'm your hero! -me dijo aquel joven de ojos azules y hermosa sonrisa mientras me tendía su mano para ayudarme.- ¿O acaso no confías en mi? -pregunto-

_Sin saber porque su mano acepte, no supe que decir, por alguna razón, su sonrisa hacia manchar mis mejillas de un suave rojo carmesí, y su mirada provocaba que mi corazón se acelerara._

_No lo sabíamos, pero lo nuestro era algo… imperdonable. No lo sabiamos pero estábamos condenados a abrir la caja del pecado._

— Alfred no te cases, aun estas a tiempo de detener la boda… ¡Tu no la amas!

— Stop please, no me hagas mas difícil esto…

— Alice, ella… ¡ella no te ama como yo lo hago!

Yo solo tenía la esperanza que Alfred amara mi impuro corazón.

— Pedro… I-i'm sorry but i don't love you… -mintió aquel joven de ojos azules mientras dejaba al ángel llorando solo en la habitación-

_Inclusive si para ello necesitase hacer un voto corrupto y a ambas alas tuviese que renunciar… lo haría sin pensar dos veces._

* * *

_El futuro novio volvió vestido de negro, al lugar donde conoció a aquel ángel. Al lugar del sagrado juramentó._

_Fue cuando encontró una tierna mirada. A una extraña joven conoció._

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Pareces confundido…

— I-i'm sorry…?

— You need i help you? -pregunto aquella joven de ojos rojizos, de mejilla adornada con un lunar y cabello amarrado por una trenza mientras tendía su mano para ayudar al joven de negro.- ¿O acaso no confías en mi?

_El pobre hombre no supo que decir, pues de la chica se comenzó a enamorar. No lo sabia, pero cargaban con un pecado mortal y esta vez no se les perdonara._

_Sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a amar. Sin dudarlo, su corazón entregó._

— A-ahh I-itzel ah-h i love y-you…

— Y y-yo a ti A-ahhh A-alfred…

_Lo prohibido se mezclo con amor._

_Todo se contamino y desato la furia del cielo._

— Señor Jones ¿acepta a Alice Kirkland como su futura esposa para amarla y respetarla… ?

— … Alice. I'm sorry… but i don't love you…

— Alfred are you k-kiding me?... A-alfred...? I-i... ¡I hate you! ¡I HATE YOU!

_El pasado y presente, por mas que intenten jamás se podrá borrar._

_Y solo Dios será quien exterminara, al hombre de negro que trajo el deseo y corrompió el alma de aquel pobre ángel._

— Tu… ¡TU! !Maldito! Tú lo corrompiste… ¡POR TU CULPA HIZO EL VOTO DE CORRUPCIÓN!

— I-i don't understand…

— E-el dio una de sus alas… la mitad de su alma con tal de estar contigo. El hizo un pacto de corrupción. -le explico el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes-

— ¡That isn't true! P-pedro nunca haría algo t-tan estúpido -dijo casi llorando aquel joven de cabellos rubios-

— Es hora de que lo pagues… -dijo mientras apuntaba directo al corazón del joven.-

_El se fue y no volverá._

— Hey Alfredo… necesito que me ayud… ¡ALFRED!¡Dios por favor! No me lo quites… Lo siento… t-todo es mi culpa… la cruel mentira… el voto que hice aquel día… mi pecado contra dios…

_El ala de un ángel peligrando esta._

— Todos mis actos de traicion seran pagados con mi muerte… morire por ti… creo que ese siempre fue mi destino –sonrío aquella joven mientras se soltaba el cabello-

_El lo amo, no quiso verlo morir_

— Mi ala te entrego para que puedas vivir y nunca olvides… cuanto te amo a ti… cuando los amo a ambos -dijo derramando una lágrima un joven con mientras desaparecía-

_El se fue y no regreso, un hombre llorando lo espera vestido de negro._

— P-pedro ¡NO! ¡NOOO! ¡PLEASE NO! ¡YO TE AMO!

_El tiempo paso, pero no renuncio, cuidando su único legado._  
_El pecado que creció dentro, mientras probaron el fruto que nadie debía probar._

— Daddy… porqué lloras? -preguntaba una pequeña niña mientras se acercaba lentamente-

— F-for nothing… -respondió aquel hombre de ojos azules-

Esperando poder estar juntos otra vez...


End file.
